This invention relates to a game for providing entertainment, and more particularly to a game of chance involving two or more players in which the winning player is the first to obtain a predetermined pattern of the face of a playing board in the fewest number of chances.
The game "Bingo" is widely known, and is played by a number of players each having playing cards before them with a matrix of numbers arranged in five rows and five columns. The five columns are headed by the letters B, I, N, G and O in succession from left to right. An operator for the game draws tickets or beads randomly from a mixed mass of the same, each having a letter and a number thereon corresponding to numbers in the matrix on the surface of the playing card. Generally a tub or basket is necessary for holding the tickets or beads which must have some considerable volume to hold one each of very possible number on all of the playing cards issued. Moreover, the large number of tickets or beads in the tub or basket are susceptible to being lost, in which case they must be replaced or else some of the issued playing cards will have numbers without corresponding beads and will be prevented from ever obtaining a winning combination.
A game for providing entertainment is envisioned in which all possible combinations on differently marked playing cards are possible from combinations appearing on the upturned faces of a single pair of dice.